


going to the candy shop

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cliche, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Some Humor, because when do i do something that isn't cliché lol, don't eat too much candies kids, sehun is a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone keep breaking the rules and Kyungsoo has had enough.





	

The thing is, there is a rule. And this rule is here for a reason. The rule is here because without that rule, everything would be chaos. It is that simple: the rule is the rule. And the rule is that if you put your lunch in the fridge, you have to put your name on it. It's the Absolute Rule and it's pinned right on the fridge's door. And Kyungsoo abides by that rule, it keeps everything in order in the office.

  
So, why does this idiot keep putting his lunchbox in the fridge without his stupid name, when the rule clearly states you have to?

  
Kyungsoo has had enough.

  
He quickly grabs the blank lunchbox and violently slams the fridge's door. It's not even lunchtime, and Kyungsoo still has his own lunch to eat, but who cares? This person keeps breaking the Rule and it's royally pissing him off.

  
He opens the box, only to be left dumbfounded. It's full of candy. Hard candies and chocolate candies. And are those gummy worms? Jelly beans? He doesn't really understand, but now isn't the time to be confused. He smirks as he picks up a gummy worm and eats it. It may be cold - who the hell puts candy in the fridge? - but Kyungsoo has a feeling this will be easier than expected.

  
*

  
Two hours later and a faint stomachache, Kyungsoo is feeling marvellous. He knows it's lunchtime right now, and he takes his time to get up, tidying his cubicle a little. His cheerful mood doesn't go unnoticed, and when he comes in the lunchroom, Junmyeon and Jongdae who are chatting happily stop for a few beats and stare at him while the others keep eating quickly. Some people are missing, probably still working and having lunch at the same time or being somewhere else. A smile takes over when he opens the fridge and sees that the unnamed lunchbox has disappeared. He chuckles and takes out his own, sitting down next to Minseok who is looking at him strangely.

  
His smile doesn't leave his face for the next 30 minutes.

  
*

  
It's around 3pm when he receives an email, or rather, they all receive an email.

>   
>  **From** : ohsenshine@exo.com  
>  **To** : [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Lunch
> 
>   
>  Hello, my fellow coworkers, or rather, my dear suspects.
> 
>   
>  Yes, you are all suspects here, everyone in this office may be guilty (even you Chanyeol, you may be sitting in front of me but you know what they say, keep your enemies close and your friends closer) and I will get the truth.
> 
>   
>  Today, a crime has been committed. Yes, friends - I mean suspects - a crime. Picture me, minding my own business and getting up after four hours of long, boring work (Junmyeon, Yifan, don't take this wrong, I love my job) to finally get to the lunch room, see my favorite coworkers and eat my lunch. Now, picture me opening the fridge, taking my lunchbox, opening it and finding that Somebody™ had eaten its content already. Yes, my lunchbox was empty.
> 
>   
>  Who would do this? Who would commit such an abominable thing? How could you do this?
> 
>   
>  Anyway, I announce to you all that I will found the wrongdoer, and will get back at him for this.
> 
>   
>  Xoxo, Oh Sehun

Kyungsoo gapes after reading the email. So it was Oh Sehun, the youngest in the office. The boy didn't seem like the type, as he was always glaring or scoffing, looking down on everyone, but now it kind of made sense.

  
He decides to type a reply, but he notices that some had already been sent.

>   
>  **From** : parkchanyeogiwa@exo.com
> 
> **To** : [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Re: Lunch
> 
>   
>  SEHUN ITS NKT ME I SWEAR!!!!! I DIDNT MOVE U SAW ME :-((((
> 
>  
> 
> click here to save a puppy!!!!!: saveapuppy.com
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **From** : thunderboy@exo.com  
>  **To** : [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Rere: Lunch
> 
>   
>  lmaoooo u dumbass its keep your friends close and your enemies closer smh
> 
>   
>  peace out
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **From** : blacklightbyun@exo.com  
>  **To** : [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Rerere: Lunch
> 
>   
>  looool sehun u succ  
>  chanyeol looks suspicious today just saying
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **From** : parkchanyeogiwa@exo.com  
>  **To:** [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Rererere: Lunch
> 
>   
>  NO IDONT SHUT UP BAEKGYIGN I ZWEAR  SEHUN ITS NOT ME
> 
>   
>  click here to save a puppy!!!!!: saveapuppy.com
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **From** : masterwu@exo.com  
>  **To** : [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Rerererere: Lunch
> 
>   
>  Junmyeon, take care of this right now.  
>  Wu Yifan, EXO Office
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **From** : gardianjnmyn@exo.com  
>  **To** : [expand]
> 
>   
>  **Subject** : Rererererere: Lunch
> 
>   
>  Jongdae, Baekhyun, please. Chanyeol, I think you got a virus? Your last sentence worries me.  
>  Sehun, I'd like to have a word with you, this is ridiculous. Come into my office right now.
> 
> Kim Junmyeon, EXO Office

 

The more Kyungsoo scrolls down, the more he starts feeling kind of bad. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He doesn't hate Sehun, they don't even talk a lot. He should probably apologise and tell Junmyeon he is the culprit. Yeah. But beforehand he'll definitely remind Oh Sehun that he did that for the greater good. There is a rule and it has to be respected.

  
*

  
"So you're saying that you were pissed off because I don't name my lunch even though the rule says I have to, which is by the way not even an official rule, and so you decided to eat it all to prove a point?"

  
"Yes." Kyungsoo nods. Confronting the younger and telling him the truth hadn't been as hard as he thought. Now Sehun is looking at him weirdly, but with a spark in his eyes. "I already apologised. Also, don't look at me like that when your lunch basically consists of candy and sugary stuff."

  
"But you ate it all," Sehun replied immediately with a smirk, "Well, I figure it's kind of okay since you turned yourself in."

  
"Kind of?" Kyungsoo asked. He has a bad feeling about this.

  
"Yeah." Sehun looks around, a sudden pink shade adorning his cheeks. "I'll forgive you completely if you let me take you out. As a date."

  
Kyungsoo's brain freezes for a second. He assesses the younger boy, trying to see any trace of malice, but a bright smile forces itself on his face. "I'll only accept if you start putting your name on your lunchbox."

  
The other groans, but nods.


End file.
